Never Alone
by Hollyhock-san
Summary: *Sephiroth/Zack* Three words, just three simple words could keep a man sane. Sephiroth is no different.


**Author Note:** I just started playing Crisis Core a few days ago and I'm hooked. The only reason I'm not playing it now is because the PSP is charging. Has anyone notice that Sephiroth is harder to beat than Genesis? He's killed me twice already!! Moving on, I'm at the part where you have to face Sephy in the Mako reactor and I started to think. What if Zack hadn't left him alone in the ShinRa mansion? What if they were really lovers? How would this change the whole 'burn down Niblehime thing?' This is the result of what I got out of it.

On a side note, when Zack said "I trusted you!" to Seph before Seph riped off Jenova's head, I was having a little yaoi fantasy about him saying in his head "How could you! I loved you... I still love you!." I wish that really happened.

On another side note, I was listening to Celine Dion's a New day (Yes weird for an eighteen year old) and the lyrics go really good with this. I suggest listening to it as you read. Wow... I typed a looong author note...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, Zack and Aeris would still be a live, and something more would've happened at the Mako reactor in Niblehime between Zack and Sephiroth.Winkwink Also the lyrics are not mine, they belong to Celine Dion.

**Never Alone**

"I wish to be alone." Those cold words broke Zack's heart. The man he loved was pushing him away.

"I'm not leaving you Seph." Zack whispered hugging the taller man. He was not going to let him stay locked up in this old, dust covered basement.

Sephiroth stiffened at the touch of his lover. Never before had he felt so wrong in the First Class arms. "Leave me."

"No." Zack still refused and tighten his hold on Sephiroth's waist. "Ever since we came here you've been acting weird. Seph, I'm not going to leave you alone."

Sephiroth growled softly. If anyone could push his buttons to the extremes, it was the man currently holding him. "It was an order not a request." He was also the only man stupid enough not to fear him.

"I said no." Zack repeated. "I wont leave you."

Sephiroth sighed. He really only wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't Zack see this? "Please leave me to myself."

Zack frowned and glanced up at the taller man. "If I leave you alone you'll lock yourself up in here. I love you to much to see that happen."

Wide green stared down into serious violet. Sure Zack had whispered those words in his ear while they were in the embraces of passion, but never had he said those words directly to him.

"Do you really?" Sephiroth whispered silver bangs hiding his eyes from Zack.

A frown marred Zack's face. Why would Sephiroth think he was lying. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Sephiroth chuckled humorlessly and Zack winced at the sound. He had heard a real chuckle, a real laugh from those lips but this... this wasn't one of them. Slowly the sliver haired general pulled away from Zack's hold. "This." He gestured to the clutter of books and yellow with age reports."Jenova, I'm made from her. I was nothing more than a lab experiment."

For a moment Zack didn't know how to respond. "Did they really do that to you?" He asked softly.

"Do I kid?" Sephiroth asked with a raised brow. There it was, the plain discuss he had been expecting. After all, who could truly love a monster?

"How could they?" He heard Zack whisper to himself. He was surprised when he walked towards him and took off his gloves. Two smooth, warm hands cupped his cheek. "How could they do this to you?" He asked this time to Sephiroth.

"I have no idea." Sephiroth whispered leaning into the touch. Realizing what he was doing he jerked away from Zack's warm hands. "How can you be so calm?" Sephiroth asked backing away from Zack. "How can you still pretend to love a monster?"

"Seph..." Zack whispered. "You're not a monster. The people who did this to you are." Slowly Zack walked over to the General. He knew by the feral, scared look in those glowing green eyes that his lover was expecting rejection not acceptance. "Come on don't be like this."

"Don't be like this?" Sephiroth repeated. "Zack... I'm a monster."

"No you're not." Zack snapped. Screw what might happen to him, his lover needed him. "I love you for you, not what those freaky ShinRa scientist did to you."

Sephiroth seem to just give up and he sank to the floor, arms resting on his knees and chin resting on his chest. "Why do you still say you love me? How are you sure I, a monster can ever love you back?"

Zack smiled and rested himself between Sephiroth's legs. "Because I know you." Zack gently lifted Sephiroth's head, haunted green eyes meeting loving violet. "No monster would feel what you are."

"I love you." Sephiroth whispered drawing the smalled man to him. "I love you." He whispered again holding Zack with enough force to crush him.

Zack didn't seem to mind though, if possible, he held on tighter. "And I love you. Oh gods how I love you."

"Don't leave me... promise me you'll never leave." Sephiroth begged.

How could he say no to Sephiroth? The man sounded like a lost child. "I'll never leave you, I promise." Zack pulled back slightly to grin at the silver haired man. "After all I've always have, and always will be yours."

A weak grinned spread across Sephiroth's lips. To Zack it was like watching the sun break though the dark storm clouds. Still with that grin the silver haired man pulled Zack in for a kiss. Who knew what would have happened if Zack had never stayed and said those three magic words. There might not be a Niblehime left.

_When it was dark now there's light. Where there was pain now's there's joy. Where there was weakness I found my strength, all in the eyes of a boy._


End file.
